In another world
by Trekkiewhoviansmurf
Summary: What if Voyager didn't get home after 7 years and Admiral Janeway going back changed the future she knew to another one and in it Janeway and Chakotay got married? This is a tale of their imagined daughter when she is 16 years old. I don't own Star Trek Voyager even though I wish I did
1. Chapter 1

What if Voyager didn't get home after 7 years and Admiral Janeway going back changed the future she knew to another one and in it Janeway and Chakotay got married? This is a tale of their imagined daughter when she is 16 years old.

This is my first story please be nice.

* * *

"Bianca, why aren't you up yet?" She groaned as a response. She was tall, with long, blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. "Come on, it's breakfast time and then you have school."  
"I'm getting up." She shouted back and rolled out of bed. She had a superfast sonic shower and put on a long, burgundy tunic-top and black leggings before leaving her room and going to breakfast.

As soon as breakfast was over she picked up a padd, containing her homework, kissed her parents goodbye and went to cargo bay 1 which had been converted into a few small classrooms. She was one of the eldest children on the ship. In fact she was the fourth child born on Voyager. Naomi was the first, then Miral and then Alexander who was just weeks older than she was. She glanced at her watch and sped up. Miral had been born two and a half years before her and was an adult which made her the second oldest child on Voyager.

A couple of hours into her lessons when yellow alert sounded. All the children got up and left for their quarters or, in the case of the youngest few, Neelix's quarters. Bianca went as far as she could with Alexander before having to turn away. He was Tom and B'elanna's second child. Yellow alert wasn't uncommon enough or worrying enough for Bianca to pay much attention. She picked up a padd with a book on it and curled up on one of the chairs. Really she should have used the time to read a text book or something but she had already read the ones which interested her. She was well on her way to being accepted by the Academy and, even if she wasn't, she would end up working on a Starship.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a new siren and the lights changed to red. "_Red Alert."_ The computer informed the whole ship. She looked up more interested. Without warning the ship shuddered. She grabbed the arms of the chair automatically. After several more shudders, getting more violent, she heard and explosion.  
"Bianca, are you there?"  
"Yes, B'elanna." She responded over the comm system.  
"We need some extra help down here."  
"On my way." She grinned as she jumped up. She knew that it wasn't good that the ship was being broken but it was far too exciting to keep a straight face.

She met Alexander on the way down to engineering. "You summoned too then?" Alexander asked.  
"Yeah, what will Mum think?" She joked. The doors of the turbo lift opened and they saw a mess.  
"Close that leak off. Don't let the antimatter get unstable. Vorik sort that out." B'elanna's voice reached them through the hissing and sparking. "You two, over here." She yelled. "You can help with antimatter containment." They both hurried over to the correct panel and started to work as the ship shook again. There was an explosion from several decks above. Then there was an explosion which threw Bianca across the room. She hit the deck, half unconscious. Alex was beside her in a moment. He crouched next to her.  
"The antimatter…" She murmured. There was a gash on her forehead, over her left eye.  
"You need help." He argued.  
"I won't of the antimatter breaches." After a moment's hesitation he left her side and went back to the panel. She slowly drifted out of consciousness as she heard shouts and then felt a transporter beam.

"Give me a hypospray. Come on." Bianca woke up slowly and opened her eyes. She was in a sick bay but she didn't recognise it. Carefully, she started to sit up. Somebody stopped her and she cried out as spmething hit her neck. Sleep surrounded her and she sank back into the bio-bed.

"Where are we, Alexander?"  
"I don't know Jess but Voyager will come and get us soon."  
"I'm frightened."  
"Tommy, were you scared when all the lights went out in the school room?"  
"No, but…"  
"Well, this is no worse because, just as we knew the lights would come back on, we know Voyager will come and get us." Bianca could have listened to Alexander calming the people around him for hours but she knew she couldn't.  
Groaning, she sat up and asked, "What's going on?"  
"Bianca, you're awake." She looked around the room they were in. There were ten of them, all children, and they all looked scared. The room looked like a small cargo bay with no furniture. It was cold. Tommy was the youngest, only just 5 years old. She looked at all of the other children. Thomas, Isabelle, Harry, Lucas, Max, Sophie, Jessica, Kes and Alexander. Everyone except her and Alexander was under 10 years old. "How do you feel?"  
"Okay." She told Alexander, giving him a look which told him that they could talk later. "Care to fill me in?"  
"We were transported from Voyager to here. We're on another ship which belongs to a people called the Tamareela. They haven't told us anything else. There are some adults as well but we don't know who exactly."  
"Bianca?" Asked a small voice. It was Kes. She was named after the Ocampan who lived on board for several years. According to some of the adults it suited her very well.  
Bianca smiled. "Yes, Kes, what is it?"  
"What's going to happen to us?"  
"I don't know but Voyager will find us soon and then we'll be gone from here." Kes slid into Bianca's lap and she hugged the little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later the door to the room opened. All the children stood up and Alex and Bianca stood in front of them. Two men and a woman came in and the woman spoke. "Hello, children." They all stayed silent, following Bianca and Alex's example. "Are any of you feeling unwell?" There was more silence. "Fine, the adults have asked to see proof that you are alright. We want one volunteer."  
"I'll go." Bianca stepped forward but Alex grabbed her arm.  
"You can't go alone." He whispered.  
"If we both go the little ones will be left alone. You look after them and I'll look after me."  
"But…"  
"Alex, you are the eldest so you need to lead them."  
"How did you get to that conclusion?"  
"Alex, I am going and you are staying. It's easier."  
"Fine." The Tamareela were watching with interested as they whispered. Alex let go of Bianca's arm and she took several more steps forward.  
When she was close to the woman she spoke again. "If you hurt them I will make it my personal mission to kill you all."  
"We have no intention of hurting any of you."  
"Good." She glared at them, realising at the same time that she was taller than them all. They led her out of the room quickly.

Outside the room it was just as cold so she guessed that they had a lower core body temperature than humans. They led her to another room like the one she had just left. Inside was Lieutenant Kim. They left her alone with him.  
"Are you alright, Bianca?"  
"Yes, so are the others. There are 10 of us. Thomas, Isabelle, Harry, Lucas, Max, Sophie, Jessica, Kes, Alexander and me. None of us are hurt." I spoke quickly and quietly, giving the information I knew he wanted.  
"Good, have they done anything else to you?"  
"Not while I was awake and I don't think so before. Alex hasn't said anything."  
"Why weren't you conscious?"  
"I got hurt on Voyager but they sorted me out."  
"Have they said why you're here?"  
"No but I think we might just be as insurance so you don't try to escape. Are all of you okay?"  
"Fine. Isabelle's mother was caught but I wouldn't tell her that."  
"I won't unless I need to." They kept talking quickly until the door opened again.

Bianca spun around. The three people were back. "Come on, child."  
"Wait a minute." Kim said. "You might not have realised but we seem to have a higher core body temperature."  
"Maybe you do, why does it matter?"  
"The children, at least, need to be in a higher temperature."  
The woman looked at them carefully. "Maybe but she is coming now." Bianca walked away from Kim. She was taken back to the room with the others in it. She told them what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed slowly for them. Three times a day they were given food and there was a small room with a shower, toilet and sink attacked to the main room. There weren't given anything to do but they soon made up some games to keep the younger children entertained. On their fifth day there, early in the morning, the door opened and the three people entered. Without any fuss the men made their way to the nearest child, all the children were just waking up. One of the men pulled him up, it was Harry. Bianca was closer to him than Alex so when they both sprang up and towards him she got there first. She pulled Harry away from the men forcefully and placed herself between them. "Leave him alone." She hissed angrily.  
"Fine, you can come in his place." The woman said. The men took hold of her upper arms. She glanced back as she was led away.  
"Look after them." She said and the last she saw of them was Alex surrounded by all the others.

Bianca didn't say a word as they led her to another room. She realised that she was in sick bay after a few moments. Susan Nicoletti, Jenny Delaney, Ensign Lang and Ensign Kyoto were already in there, talking quietly in a corner. They stopped and turned as she entered the room. She was pushed towards them and went willingly enough. "Are you okay?" Kyoto asked.  
"We're all fine. Do you know what's going on?" There was a general 'no' and Bianca glanced over her shoulder.  
"Have they told you anything useful?"  
"No, not a thing."  
"We need you to lie down now please." The woman said. Bianca glanced at the other crew members.  
"What are you going to do?" Nicoletti asked.  
No-one answered her for several seconds. "Some tests." The doctor answered finally. None of them were convinced by that.  
"Lie down now or we will have to use force." The woman told them.  
"Why is Bianca here?" Nicoletti asked, none of them moving.  
The woman glared slightly. "Who?"  
"Bianca, her." She said gesturing towards Bianca.  
"For the same reason you are here, now lie down." Bianca looked at the other women from the ship.  
"What sort of 'tests'?" She asked quietly.  
"That does not matter. Now, lie down." After almost a minute of silence the five humans lay down. One by one they were sedated and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"How do you feel?" Alex asked Bianca for the thousandth time. He wouldn't believe that she was okay.  
"I'm still fine. You don't need to worry." She had been taken back to the room several hours after she left and Alex was smothering her. "Why are you so worried?" She asked, trying to get him to think about it.  
"Because your mother will murder me if anything happens to you." She almost laughed but realized that it was probably true.  
She shrugged. "Dad would protect you, I think."  
"That fills me with confidence." He said sarcastically.  
"Whatever."  
"Bianca…" A small voice wined. She turned.  
"What is it, Izzy?" She asked kindly, concerned about the little girl.

The next few days were just as boring as the ones before. The ten children did their best to keep occupied but there wasn't much for them to do. Bianca and Alex spent some time trying to open one of the panels but it was useless. The ship rocking violently woke them up. "What was that?" Alex asked no-one in particular.  
"Hopefully it was Voyager but it could have been the engines." Bianca said as the ship shook again. Thomas started crying and Bianca picked him up. The next shake was accompanied by the sound of an explosion. Bianca and Alex shared a fearful glance and gathered all the children into one corner to keep them still when the ship rocked. Someone burst through the door, carrying a phazer. Then there was a shimmer of transporter lights and the room changed.

They were in one of Voyager's transporter rooms. "Get off the pad. There are more people to transport." B'elanna said hurriedly. Alex and Bianca pulled the startled children off the pad and the lights glowed three more times. "That's the last of them." She said after tapping her comm badge.  
"Acknowledged Torres." Came Janeway's voice. Bianca grinned.  
"Sick bay to transporter room 1." It was the Doctor's voice.  
"Yes, Doctor, what is it?"  
"I want all of them to come to sick bay for a check-up." Most people, including Bianca, rolled their eyes.  
"Doctor, we know the drill." Nicoletti said.  
"Hmm." Was the only reply.

They made their way to sick bay quickly. The Doctor was holding a tricorder and went over everyone with it quickly. Susan Nicoletti, Jenny Delaney, Ensign Lang, Ensign Kyotoand Bianca where the last to be scanned because they needed longer examinations. When it was only the five of them left, the Doctor ran his tricorder over Bianca last. "Well, as far as I can see everything's...oh." He paused, frowning, then went back over the others. "That can't be right." He said. Without any explanation he put down the tricorder and picked up another one. After scanning them again he sighed. "I need to talk to you one at a time."

They waited in silence in the smaller area of the sickbay where most of the operations were done. One by one the Doctor talked to them in his office. Bianca waited nervously as the others talked to the Doctor and then left sickbay, looking stunned. Finally the Doctor sent Lang away and called Bianca in. She went with trepidation. "Bianca, maybe I should call your mother so…"  
"Doctor, I have the same rights as every other person on this ship. You should tell me first and then I choose who else finds out."  
The Doctor sighed, she could be so like her mother sometimes but she was correct in this instances. "Yes, you do. The doctors on the Tamareelan ship did something to you and the others. It can be sorted but I have to tell you about it first."  
"About what?" She asked, looking terrified.  
"You…you're…how should I put this?"  
"The same way you did with the others." Bianca suggested dryly.  
"Okay, Bianca, it seems that you're pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

Her look was one of shock. She stared at him but wasn't really seeing him. For almost a full minute she didn't move.  
"I…I'm pregnant?" She whispered. The Doctor nodded mutely. "No…I can't…that's not…" Her voice tailed away. She laid both her hands over her stomach like she was expecting some sort of change. She swayed slightly and the Doctor guided her to a chair.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.  
"Not really. Well, sort of."  
"Don't worry, we can sort it out. No-one needs to know, apart from you parents possibly."  
"What do you mean 'sort it out'?"  
"You can have an abortion. I can do it tomorrow morn…"  
"No." She whispered.  
"What?" The Doctor looked surprised.  
"No." She almost shouted. "You will not kill it."  
"Bianca, it's not…"  
"Doctor," She said more quietly. "I do not want to have an abortion. This child has just as much right to a life as you or I."  
"You do realise that I am not alive don't you?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.  
"Yes, I realised just after I said it." She started to smile. "Maybe as much right to an existence would be a better way of putting it."  
He looked at the girl in front of him. "If you change your mind…" He left the statement hanging. "So, the next question is, how do you tell your mother?  
"Oh, I was thinking that you could tell her." The Doctor laughed then realised that she was looking at him calmly and just smiling.  
"You are joking aren't you?"  
She shook her head. "Might as well tell Dad at the same time." She told him and his face fell even more.  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"I don't think so but I don't know as much about being a doctor as you do."  
"Wonderful." He said sarcastically.

"Doctor to Janeway."  
"Yes, Doctor, what is it?" She asked. She was in her ready room, pacing.  
"Could you come down to sickbay, please? I'd like a word with you."  
"Is Bianca okay?" Kathryn asked.  
"I'd rather explain face to face and you might want to bring Commander Chakotay with you."  
"We'll be there in a minute." She tapped her comm badge and almost ran to the ready room door. Just before she got to it she composed herself, she was still the captain after all.  
"With me Commander." She said as she walked passed him to the turbo lift. He got up quickly. "You have the bridge, Tuvok." She said as they entered the turbo lift. Once the doors closed she said, "Sickbay."  
"Is Bianca okay?" Chakotay asked.  
"I don't know." She looked up at him despairingly. "The Doctor wants to talk face to face." She buried her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"She'll be fine. The Doctor will make sure of it."  
"But what if…"  
"No, don't even think it." He said harshly.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time the lift doors opened, they were back in Captain and Commander mode. Together, they walked down the corridor to sickbay and entered. Bianca was sitting in the Doctor's office and only glanced up at them for a second. The Doctor was watching the pair nervously. "What's going on?" Chakotay asked when Kathryn didn't say anything.  
"I need to talk to you about your daughter." The Doctor said nervously.  
"We guessed."  
"Your daughter…she's…" He sighed. "On the ship the Tamareela impregnated her."  
"What?" Kathryn shouted, aghast.  
"I'm pregnant." Bianca said quietly, standing just behind them. She thought that is would be a good idea to stop either of them trying to murder the Doctor. They both spun around and the Doctor sighed.  
"I'm so sorry." Kathryn said, wrapping her arms around her child who seemed to be smaller than her despite being several inches taller. "I'm so, so sorry."  
"It's not your fault." Bianca muttered as she disentangled herself from her mother's arms.  
"Don't worry. We can sort it out."  
"Mum, there's nothing to sort out."  
"Don't worry; I'm sure the Doctor will sort it out as soon as possible. No-one needs to know."  
"Mother." She shouted. Kathryn fell silent. Bianca was the only one on the ship who could do that to her. "I don't want an abortion. I want to have the baby."  
"But Bianca…"  
"But nothing."  
"Chakotay." Kathryn rounded on him, asking for his help to make her stubborn daughter see reason.  
"Well…" He said, looking between the two most terrifying women in his life. "It's your choice, Bianca."  
"Chakotay." Kathryn reprimanded.  
"Thanks Dad." Bianca said hugging him.  
"I really don't believe you two sometimes." Kathryn said. She was smiling too much to sound like a captain. "Come on, we need to talk." They left sickbay together.


	8. Chapter 8

For the next few days, Bianca didn't go to school. Alex rang the bell when he knew that her parents would be at school. She opened the door and smiled. "Hello Alex. Why are you here?"  
"I was just coming to see you." She stood aside and he entered. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" No-one except the Doctor, her parents and the four other women knew what had happened to her and they hadn't told anyone.  
"You were in sickbay."  
"Yeah, but the Doctor is a good doctor."  
"I know." They talked for almost an hour until Alex's mum used the comm system to tell him it was time for him to eat. He left her unwillingly.

The next day she went back to school. For two months she did her best to avoid sickbay, only going for the minimum check-ups. Kathryn worried about her daughter. She was quieter than normal and didn't seem to understand her parents' worries. Bianca was only 16 but she could see her parents were worried about her. She spent a lot of time with Alex and her other friends, none of them had any idea that she was pregnant. "Bianca, come on. The Doctor wants to see you, now."  
"Mum, I'm fine. He's just being over cautions."  
"Bianca." Warned Kathryn.  
"Okay, I'm coming." She got up heavily and followed her mother to sickbay.

"Ah, Bianca, at last. I thought that you were going to try to escape from this."  
"No, I was there to make her come." Kathryn said. Bianca hopped up onto a bio-bed and sat on the edge.  
The Doctor scanned her quickly. "Well, you seem okay."  
"And the baby..?"  
"Is fine." Bianca had made it very clear that she didn't want to know whether it was a boy or a girl. "Have you had any problems?"  
"No."  
"Well, it won't be long before you start showing signs."  
"I didn't think that you started showing signs until you were 3 months on."  
"Not normally but it seems that the Tamareela have a shorter gestation period than humans so it will only be about six months, seven at most. Have you had any morning sickness?"  
"No."  
"Well, maybe you're lucky or maybe the unusual genes are helping. If it does start then come and see me and I can give you something to stop it."  
"Okay."  
He took another scan. "Well, you can go now but at some time we need to start talking about antenatal classes for you and the others."  
"I know."  
"Good. You can go now."  
"Thank you." She said, sliding off the bed.  
"You go on ahead Bianca. I want to talk to the Doctor." Her mother said. Bianca escaped to go to the Holodeck with some of her friends.

"What's wrong, Captain?"  
"I'm worried that she won't be able to be a mother to this child. I don't think she's ready for the responsibility yet." The captain was in full 'mother mode' the Doctor noted.  
He sighed. "She will be fine. She has grown up on a ship with more dangers than most and, from what I hear, she looked after the other children when they were on the Tamareelan ship."  
"I know but still…" She started pacing. "She shouldn't have had to make this choice."  
"But it was hers to make."  
"Yes, yes it was and there's nothing I can do to change that."  
"Have you talked to her about it?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yes."  
"And Chakotay."  
"Yes."  
"Well, soon I'm going to insist on antenatal classes for all five of them so she'll be able to talk and if anything comes up I'll be here to sort it. Don't worry about her. She's not a little girl anymore."  
"Oh but she is, she is."


	9. Chapter 9

Within a week, Bianca started to notice a bump forming in the abdomen. She wore baggy clothes to hide the baby bump but she knew that it wouldn't be long before someone noticed. She only told her parents and the Doctor about the bump and they just had to hope that she was ready when people started to ask. She stopped going out and running around as much because she didn't want to hurt the baby. He, she thought of the baby as a he, was starting to move. She found it hard not to grin when the baby moved and people didn't understand why she was smiling. Alex had noticed something different about her but she wouldn't tell him anything.

"Hey, Bianca. Do you want to spend some time in the Holodeck with me?" He asked in the mess hall, at breakfast, one morning.  
"Sorry. I've got to do some work to do."  
"Come off it. You barely do anything but work at the moment. We haven't done anything together in the last week." She shrugged. "Please."  
"I can't."  
"Fine." He huffed.  
"But you could stay for breakfast." He couldn't help but grin at that. She was like her mother in that way.

"Hey, Bianca. Are you okay?" Bianca woke up as someone shook her. "Bianca."  
"Alex, what are you doing here?" She asked. "How did you get in?"  
"You didn't lock the door. Are you alright? You were screaming."  
"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. What are you doing up? It's the middle of the night."  
"Couldn't sleep. I've been worried about you. You won't talk to me anymore and you spend all your time here. What's wrong? When did we start keeping secrets?" She looked torn.  
"Alex." She began. "Alex, do you trust me?"  
"Yes." He said without hesitation.  
"Will you be satisfied with, I will tell you when I am ready but I'm not ready yet?"  
"Not really but I can put up with it. Just don't keep me in the dark for too much longer." He begged.  
"I won't." She promised.  
"Okay." He got up to leave.  
"Good night."  
"Good night."

An explosion ripped through the ship and red alert sounded. They were in lessons. Straight away they left for their appropriate rooms. Alex didn't turn off where he should have and when Bianca pointed it out her said, "I thought I'd walk you home."  
"It's not exactly far."  
"Guess not but still…"  
"Fine. I'm not going to stop you getting into trouble."  
"No-one will care." He walked her to her door.  
"I'm here now. You can go." She hinted.  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye." She leaned against the door frame as he left. Another explosion shook the ship and Bianca cried out loudly as she fell. Alex was by her side in a moment and helped her up and inside. "You're taking this far too seriously."  
"Maybe but you don't look very well."  
"I am fine." There was yet another explosion then everything went very quiet. "What's happening?"  
"I don't know."  
"This is the captain. Would Lt. Nicoletti, Lt. Jenny Delaney, Ensign Lang, Ensign Kyoto and Bianca Janeway please come to my ready room, now?" Bianca glanced up at Alex.  
"I'd better go. Mum doesn't sound happy." She said.  
"I'll come with you."  
"No, you won't. What will she say if you turn up with me?"  
"Fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Bianca fidgeted all the way to the bridge. She knew that this had something to do with the Tamareela but she didn't know what. She stepped onto the bridge and headed straight for the ready room. Nicoletti and Kyoto were already there. There were several silent, tense minutes as they waited for Delaney and Lang. Bianca noted that Kyoto was showing obvious signs of pregnancy while there was nothing with Nicoletti. Once the other two turned up Kathryn Janeway spoke. "I assume that you can guess what this has a connection too. Tamareelan captain seems convinced that you 'belong' to him." She said, distastefully. "He demands that you are handed over. Obviously we are not going to give you to him but I thought that you should be warned in case he tries to take you anywhere." The ship shook again and Kathryn Janeway rushed onto the bridge, followed by the four women and girl. The ship shook as they piled out of the ready room and Janeway sat down.  
"The Tamareelan ship is hailing."  
"On screen."  
"Captain Janeway. If you do not hand over the women we will destroy you."  
"No, you won't because you want these women and you wouldn't destroy them."  
"It is better for them to die than be in the hands of the enemy."  
"Isn't that our choices?" Lang muttered. Bianca hid a snigger.  
"Hand them over, now."  
"No. Tuvok, end transmission. Fire torpedoes." They heard the torpedoes fire and felt torpedoes hit Voyager. After several minutes the weapons fire ceased and they started playing tag with Starships. B'elanna was going mad because she needed the ship still to complete some of the repairs.

Alex rang to bell to Bianca's quarters. "Who is it?" She asked.  
"Alex."  
"Come on in." The door slid open and he saw Bianca, curled up on the sofa. She looked like she had been crying.  
"What's wrong?" He asked rushing over to her.  
"They want us back."  
"Who want you back? Bianca, you're safe."  
"No, it's the Tamareela. They want us back."  
"Who?"  
"The five of us."  
"Why you?"  
"Because…because." She burst into tears again.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay."  
"No, it's not. I need to tell you something."  
"It can wait."  
"No, it can't." Bianca pushed him away gently and stood up. She flattened her loose shirt and closed her eyes. For several seconds he didn't realise what he was looking at.  
"Oh, Bianca." He said and wrapped his arms around her. She started crying again and hugged him back. "Why didn't you tell be? Who's the father?"  
"I don't know."  
"What...?"  
"When we were on the Tamareelan ship. Do you remember when I was taken away for a few hours?" He nodded. "Well, we were in sickbay and we were given a sedative. We didn't know what they did until we got back to Voyager and the Doctor told us."  
"And I guess it was…erm…"  
"Artificial?" Bianca grinned at his awkwardness.  
"Yes."  
"Yes, it was. You look pale."  
"Shocked." He said.  
She laughed. "How do you think I felt when I was told?"  
"Fair point. Have you had any problems?"  
"No, I'm fine. You're just like the Doctor. And my parents." He laughed and the ship shook again. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded. The ship shuddered again and she shouted in pain as she fell. Her head smacked against the floor. "No!" Alex shouted as she disappeared in green transporter lights.


	11. Chapter 11

"Bianca, are you okay?" A voice was asking. "Bianca?" She made a little sound in the back of her throat and turned her head. "Bianca, wake up." She opened her eyes. Around her stood Nicoletti, Delaney, Lang and Kyoto. She blinked several times and realized that she was in the sickbay of the Tamareelan ship.  
"What…how…?" She sat up, not wanting it to be true.  
"Are you okay?" One of them asked. She nodded mutely and put a hand on her stomach. The baby kicked reassuringly.  
"Why are we here?" She asked.  
"They won't tell us but we don't intend to stay for long enough to find out." Nicoletti spoke quietly and glanced at the Tamareela standing behind them.  
"Come with me, please." A man had had approached them without them noticing. The five humans followed him after exchanging ominous looks. They were led through the ship's confusing corridors and Kyoto got the distinct impression that they were being led in circles. When they finally stopped none of them had any idea where they were. "Wait here. The captain will be here to speak to you soon." He left.

After a few minutes the captain entered to find them all sitting around one end of the table. Their conversation stopped abruptly when the door opened. He ran his eyes over each of them before speaking. "I am sorry for having to take you away from your ship again but it was necessary." He moved closer. The youngest of them, Bianca, he recalled was her name, looked down. "Do you know who I am?" Silence greeted his words. "My name is Captain Zhen Holan. I am the captain of this vessel." He stopped behind Bianca's chair. "Do you know why you are here?"  
"Maybe." Nicoletti said tersely.  
"Would you like to tell me what you think?" He spoke politely but there was a suggestion of a threat.  
"Not particularly." She said, glaring. Bianca smiled down at the table.  
"As you wish. You are here because of the children you are carrying." Several of them tensed. "They belong to us but your ship tried to take them away."  
"I don't think that they belong to you." Bianca said quietly.  
"And why is that, Bianca?" She didn't show any surprise at him knowing her name.  
"In our culture the mother has guardianship over the unborn child and people don't own other people." She turned to look up at him, she looked furiously. "You had no right to make us pregnant in the first place and you have no right to take us away from our families." He looked at the young girl for several seconds.  
"How old are you?" He asked.  
"16 and three months." She told him.  
"Aren't you a bit young to be making such decisions for all of you?"  
"No, she isn't. She knows as much about this as the rest of us so don't be patronising." Lang snapped.  
"Well, I'm afraid that our culture is somewhat different. The more children you have the higher your political standing so if we capture females we are expected to make them pregnant. Women are possessions. Do not try my patients or I have every right to kill you. Do you understand?" There was silence at this. "Good, now I expect you to behave yourselves. You will be treated well and returned to you ship after we have the children." He stood up. "You will be shown to you rooms shortly. Do not attempt to escape."

They didn't say anything as they were taken to their rooms which all backed onto something like a common room. Bianca and Kyoto were very quiet for the next few days. None of them knew what was going to happen. They didn't want to give their children away but there was no other choice. Bianca was particularly worried. She hated to think what would happen if there were complications in the pregnancy. She had grown very attached to her baby despite it not having been born. Several times they had tried to get into the computer but with no luck. A couple of times they had got close but they couldn't do anything without alerting the Tamareela and they didn't want to do that. Once a day they would be checked by doctors but they were pretty much left alone apart from that.


	12. Chapter 12

The ship shook and Bianca climbed slowly out of bed. He baby bump was getting huge. She went into the common room to find the others also there. "Do you think it's Voyager?" They had been on the ship for almost two months and they were wondering is Voyager had given up on them.  
"Don't know but we can always hope that it is." Delaney said.  
"They've had plenty of time to find us." Lang pointed out.  
"Even if it isn't them, the people attacking might help us get away." Kyoto said.  
"Or they might destroy the ship with us on it." Nicoletti said ominously.  
"No-one is better at destroying the mood." Delaney teased. They smiled, until the ship shook again and they had to grab the table or fall over. "Maybe they're over doing it a bit." She tried to lighten the mood but it didn't work because another barrage hit the ship and it rocked dangerously.

The door slid open and several people rushed in, all holding phasers. "Come with us." Captain Holan ordered. If it hadn't been for the phasers they might have tried to get away. "Now." He snapped. One of the security guards grabbed Delaney by the arm and shoved her towards the door. She seemed to consider protesting but there were too many guards. They all followed her out. Holan took hold of Bianca's arm. "You're coming with me."  
"Get off me." She half shouted and Nicoletti turned. Suddenly all the security guards were restraining them and they had no chance to escape.  
"Come with me, without fighting, or they will all be hurt." He told her, gripping her arm hard enough for it to bruise. She glared at him but didn't answer. "Good. Don't try anything else." He turned to the security guards. "Take them to the bridge. Get their captain talking. We need some more time."  
"Leave her alone." Delaney shouted, despite the pain from the guard pulling her arm up behind her.  
"You might want to find a way to keep them silent as well." He pulled Bianca away from them, down the corridor. She didn't go willingly but she didn't put up much resistance either. He dragged her down corridor after corridor, only pausing when the ship shook. Without any apparent reason the constant noise of phasers stopped. "Your captain must have seen reason." He commented as he stopped outside a door. Bianca had no idea where they were. The room inside was dimly lit. Bianca squinted and felt something being pressed against her neck. She cried out in alarm and turned. Captain Holan was holding and empty hypospray. She began to feel dizzy and he caught her as she fell.  
"What…what did…?" She tried to speak but whatever had been in the hypospray was taking affect.  
"Shh, don't try to talk. Just rest." His voice was calming and couldn't fight the drug anymore.

"…can't prove she's alright until she wakes up but I can assure you that she won't be if you fire on my ship one more time." Captain Holan was talking.  
"If you hurt her…" Bianca heard her mother's voice and she almost shouted.  
"You can't do anything without hurting your crew so don't even try to."  
"What have you done to my daughter?" She hissed. It was a voice which Bianca could use when she was angry but not to the same effect as her mother.  
"Just a mild sedative. She'll wake up soon." He turned to her and realised that she was awake. "Well, look at that. She's awake." Bianca tried to sit up but found that she was jerking against tight straps holding her to a metal table like thing. She pulled against the straps holding her wrists and ankles but they didn't give at all.  
"Let her go."  
"No, she's my insurance." He ran a hand over her head and smoothed her hair back from her face. She turned her head away forcefully, not showing how scared she was. "You don't like that, do you? Poor little child, completely terrified and alone."  
"Stop it. Stop it." Bianca finally got a good look at the screen in the room. She saw her mother's face for the first time in two months and the only reason she didn't cry was Captain Holan. "Leave her alone." Kathryn looked drawn and pale after months of no proper sleep but her fury was enough to cover it. No-one spoke for several seconds.  
"Why did you agree to talk to me?" Holan asked.  
"That is not important." She replied briskly. "When will the women be returned?"  
"After they have had their babies."  
"Unacceptable." Janeway snapped. Bianca finally tore her eyes away from her and saw that she was speaking from her ready room.  
"I'm afraid that it is not your choice what is and is not acceptable." He moved out of range of the camera but Bianca could still see him and stiffened as she realised what was happening. Janeway could only see her daughter's reaction but she didn't like it. "You see," He said moving back into view. "I am holding all the cards. If you try to take my ship by force I will kill her." He was holding two small devices in his hands. One was a controller and the other…neither of them knew. He had also slipped a phaser into his pocket. He pressed the device they didn't recognised onto her forehead, or tried to. As soon as he got close she turned her head away. He put the controller onto the metal sheet she was lying on and cupped her chin in his hand. Again she moved her head but this time he could hold it still and successfully pressed the device onto the centre of her forehead. "This device causes pain when activated. If it is high enough it will cause cardiac arrest. I don't think I need to explain anything more."  
"You…" Kathryn began.  
"Ah…" Captain Holan raised one finger. "Be careful. You wouldn't want to upset me."  
Kathryn made a visible attempt to calm herself. "Is there something we can give you in return for our crew members?" She spoke calmly but she looked furious.  
"No."  
"Then why did you want to talk?" Her patience was thin.  
"To stop you trying to destroy my ship."

For the next few minutes they talked but Bianca didn't pay much attention. She was exhausted and frightened and there was nothing she could do about it. Bianca did her best to pull away whenever he moved towards her but there wasn't much she could do. Finally she started to listen again. "They will be returned once they have given birth. You will withdraw to a distance of one light year and not attempt to contact us without permission. If you attempt to come any closer we will hurt them."  
"We cannot stand by while you hold our crew hostage. They have not done anything to deserve it. Let them go."  
"Let me show you something." He said picking something up. "This might remind you to keep a civil tongue in your head." He pressed a button and Bianca screamed.  
"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Kathryn shouted. Bianca writhed in pain. Eventually she went limp and her eyes closed.  
"Be more careful or we will kill them."  
"What did you do to her?"  
"You don't need to worry about her. She hasn't been hurt permanently. Just enough pain to knock her out but next time I will a little less so she stays conscious. Do you want that?"  
"You can't do that."  
"I can and I will." Just then Bianca moaned quietly. She was waking up. After a few moments she turned her head and started to open her eyes. She groaned again and started to sit up. She was only half conscious but she realised that she was still tied down.  
"Bianca, are you alright?" Kathryn asked, terrified. She smiled slightly in response but couldn't summon a proper smile. "I'll get you out of there as soon as possible, I promise." She nodded, shaking slightly from the shock.  
"You understand better now, don't you?"  
"I don't think that we need any more demonstrations. She doesn't need to be here."  
"Oh, but she does. Don't you think that it would be a good lesson in politics? Seeing if her own mother can tread carefully enough to stop her getting hurt."  
"No, let her go."  
"If you really want to keep her from harm then don't pursue this." He touched her face again and she flinched. "Right, let's get on with this. You are going to withdraw to…"  
"I know you conditions. You don't need to tell me again. Unless there are any more, I would like to talk to some of my crew members."  
"As you wish." The screen went dark and Captain Holan turned to Bianca with a gleeful expression. "Well, that was easy. Didn't you think that was a little bit too easy? Show a mother her child suffering and promise more and she gives up." He picked up the controller again. "No answer is the wrong answer." He pressed the button again and she screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Have you made a decision?"  
"What did you do to my daughter?" She asked, ignoring the question. Bianca was lying shaking and crying silently.  
He looked down at her. "She'll be fine."  
"The…the…baby…" She whispered.  
"Shh…don't talk." He told her. She fell silent and didn't even try to stop him from stroking her forehead.  
"How do you feel, Bianca?" Kathryn asked.  
"Don't talk to her." And Bianca wasn't sure who he was talking to.  
"She has a point. Is her baby okay?" Kathryn asked.  
"The baby is fine, at the moment."  
"Don't make threats. She's a child."  
"I know that she's a child. Now, I think that we should get to the matter in hand."  
"Let her go."  
"I've already…"  
"No, I mean untie her. You've made you point very thoroughly now let her go." Kathryn glared.  
He seemed to contemplate it. "Very well. She can go, for now." He undid the straps and took the device off her forehead. Both Kathryn and Bianca were shocked. Bianca sat up slowly. She was still shaking. Two security guards entered and took her away, careful not to hurt her. She didn't fight them.  
"If you hurt her again I will make sure that your ship doesn't survive."  
"Not while your crew is aboard."

Bianca didn't watch where they were going; she could barely walk, let alone concentrate on where. The guards led her through dozens of corridors and to a room with the others. It took a while to get her to tell them what happened but when she had they were all silent. "Bianca, are you alright?" Nicoletti asked. She closed her eyes and nodded. The next few hours passed slowly. They didn't like to think what was taking so long. Bianca sat in one of the chairs, not talking or looking at any of the others. She kept a hand, protectively, over her tummy. Her face was ashen and none of the adults knew what to do so they left her alone for the time being. Finally, Captain Holan entered the room.

Bianca froze up, completely unable to move. "Your captain," He said the last word with distain, "Wants to talk to you. She will transport into this room in about five minutes. Do not make any attempt to leave or the same thing will happen to you as happened to Bianca. Do you understand?" There were general 'yes' sounds from them and he left. A few minutes later Kathryn Janeway transported in. Bianca stood up. She was smiling but the smile didn't reach her eyes properly.  
"Mum." She whispered. Kathryn crossed the room quickly and wrapped her arms around the now crying girl. Kathryn stroked the back of Bianca's head gently and for almost a minute nothing else seemed to matter.  
Kathryn looked up at the others. "Are you all alright?"  
"Yes, Captain." Delaney said.  
"Good, we are going to get you off this ship as soon possible. You just need to hang on a little longer."  
"We're fine. It's Voyager that needs to be careful." Nicoletti said.  
"Lieutenant, you should be more concerned with yourself and less with Voyager. We have photon torpedoes." She smiled, still hugging Bianca. Kathryn talked to her crew for several minutes before tapping her comm. badge. "One to beam up." She said, still watching Bianca. The blue light engulfed her and she disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

A few minutes later Captain Holan entered the room. "You will be returned to you rooms in a minute. Do not try to escape. I am sure that your captain has told you what will happen." Kyoto and Lang glanced at each other. "What's going on?" He asked, noticing for the first time the unusual atmosphere in the room. He looked at each one of them in turn. "What's going on?" He asked again.  
"Nothing." Bianca said in a surly voice.  
"I find that hard to believe." He moved closer and she pressed herself back against the wall. "You still seem scared of me."  
Nicoletti stepped between them. "Leave her alone." She had her hand behind her back slightly, holding something.  
"What do you have in your hand?" Her eyes narrowed at the question. "Show it to me." He commanded. Nicoletti glanced at the others.  
"If you insist." Each of them produced a phaser. Kathryn had brought them over from Voyager. If they had been active as she was transported alarms would have gone off so she just turned them off. Kim had been the one to notice the flaw in their defences. "No," She said as his hand twitched, "Don't try to alert security." He froze. "Now, which way to the nearest transporter room? And don't even try to get us caught or I will shoot you."  
"Out of the door, go left; go down the second corridor of your right. It's the third door on your left."  
"How many people will be in there?"  
"Probably one."  
"Good, you're coming with us." She grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him towards the door. He went unwillingly but didn't try to escape. They stayed close together. A couple of times they met people in the corridors but no-one tried to stop them because of the phaser pointed at their captain's head.

They made it to the transporter room without any incidents. Nicoletti shoved Captain Holan towards the control panel. "Get it working." She snapped. He keyed in his codes reluctantly. "Hurry up." She typed a few pieces of information in and turned. "Get on the transporter then." Once the others were on the pad she started moving backwards, still pointing her phaser at him. Without any sort of warning a dozen or so security guards burst in.  
"Stay back or I'll shoot your captain." Nicoletti shouted. The security guards froze. "Stay back." She warned. There was a humming noise from the transporter and lights started to glow. Then all the power cut out. The whole room was plunged into darkness and there was chaos until the emergency lights lit the room. About half the guards were unconscious but the ones who weren't were still holding phasers, unlike Kyoto and Delaney. Three phasers to six are not much good in a fight, Lang thought, annoyed.  
"Put the weapons down or we will fire." One of the guards said. He spoke surprisingly softly but his phaser didn't waver. "Now." He waited several seconds. "You were warned." He shot Bianca's leg. She screamed and collapsed, dropping the phaser. Kyoto was nearest her and caught her as she fell. She lowered her to the floor gently. After a few moments Lang and Nicoletti dropped their phasers. The remaining security guards swarmed around them. One tried to pull Kyoto up but she shoved him away and turned straight back to Bianca. Bianca was breathing hard and shaking.  
"Abby…" Bianca whispered.  
"Yes, Bianca." Abby Kyoto bent her head closer. "Don't worry, I'm here for you."  
"Don't…let them…hurt the baby." Her eyes were closing.  
"Stay awake, Bianca, stay awake." She turned her head to the side, barely conscious. "Keep your eyes open."  
"Get up." Captain Holan said. Kyoto ignored him. "Get up, now."  
"Stop it. Can't you see she needs help?" When Kyoto looked up everyone saw that she was crying. "She's just a child. You didn't have to shoot her."  
"Get up." He repeated. Kyoto looked down at Bianca. Her eyes were barely open and her breathing was getting shallow and erratic. Carefully, she lifted Bianca's head off her lap and stood up. She gave a tiny whimper as she moved. A security guard pulled her away all of them were taken out of the room.

Captain Holan bent over the girl and checked her pulse. She lay completely still, barely breathing. He tapped his comm. badge and called for her to be beamed to sickbay.


	15. Chapter 15

Bianca's baby kicking woke her. She groaned and turned her head. Then she froze. There were straps around her wrists and ankles and over her waist and shoulders. They weren't tight, just enough to keep her still. She pulled against them, just in case. They were enough to stop her moving more than a few inches in any direction. "Bianca?" Somebody to her right asked. She flicked her head so she could see them.  
"Abby?" She said, half asking.  
"Are you alright?" Lang asked.  
"What's going on?" Bianca ask, baffled.  
"We aren't sure." Delaney said.  
"No-one's told us." Nicoletti added. Bianca looked the other way and saw Delaney and Lang. Nicoletti was on the other side of Kyoto. The door opened and they all strained their eyes to see who it was.

"You tried to escape." Captain Holan stated. "I assume that Janeway smuggled the phasers to you but you shouldn't have tried to use them. I'm sure that you are worried about Bianca's leg. Luckily, for her, I decided that she might need to be able to walk." He walked around us until he was standing at our feet. "Bianca, do you recognise this?" He asked, holding a small silver disk up. She swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, and nodded. "Good," He turned to the others. "For the rest of you, this causes pain. It sits on your forehead and when I press a button…" He left the sentence open. "If I turn it up to full intensity you will go into cardiac arrest within about 10 seconds." Bianca glanced at the others. They were staring, horrified, as Captain Holan.  
"Let Bianca go." Nicoletti was the first to find her voice. "She's gone through enough recently." Bianca almost tried to stop her but her sense overruled her pride, for once, and she knew that he wouldn't let her go.  
"No, she stays." He didn't even pause to consider.  
"But…"  
"But nothing." He interrupted. "She stays." With that he started pressing the devices onto their foreheads. Bianca didn't try to resist but Delaney did her best to get free and generally make his life difficult. Bianca looked terrified but the others looked defiant. "I'm going to give you a quick demonstration, just so you know what's going to happen." He picked up the small controller and smiled. "This is going to hurt." He pressed the button. It was on a low intensity so they didn't scream, yet. Slowly he turned it up. Bianca cried out but Kyoto was the first to scream. Moments later they were all screaming. After listening to their screams for a few seconds he turned it off.

He let them catch their breath before talking. "Surprising how effective it is. That was about a quarter of the maximum level. Half way is enough to make most people black out, sometimes three-quarters. It works best on young people."  
"Why are you doing this?" Bianca asked between gasps.  
"To make sure that you don't try to escape again. Shall we start again?" He asked lightly.  
"Does it hurt the babies?" Lang asked quietly.  
"We don't think so." As his hand neared the controller Kyoto let out sob and Bianca screwed her eyes shut so she didn't see what was happening. Their screams echoed through the near corridors.


	16. Chapter 16

Bianca's eyes were half shut as Captain Holan spoke to them. She didn't listen to the words. Her throat was dry and her cheeks wet from crying. Occasionally he would just hurt one of them but most of the time he was indiscriminate. _Blip._ "Captain, there is a transmission which requires your attention." Someone said over the comm. channel.  
He sighed. "Can't it wait? I'm busy at the moment."  
"No sir. It is Voyager. Their Captain is demanding to speak with you."  
"Fine, I'll be up in a minute." He turned to Nicoletti, whom he particularly enjoyed tormenting, and ran a hand through her hair. She glared at him, but not with the same force as she had before. "I'll be back soon." He promised.

"What can I do for you, Captain?" Captain Holan asked.  
"Stop torturing my people would be a good start." He reflected that, if looks could kill, he would be dead at that point.  
"Why would you think that we were torturing anyone?" He asked shamelessly.  
"Our scans. Now, stop it." Kathryn was barely containing her anger.  
He thought for a moment. "I'll stop if you tell me how they got hold of phasers."  
"I gave them to them." She glared. "Now, let them go."  
"I will not torture them anymore as long as they behave themselves." He signalled for the transmission to be cut and both captains relaxed.  
"That was surprisingly easy." Kathryn said to Chakotay.  
"Well, it won't get any easier."  
"Hopefully they'll be moved away from the shield generators now and we can get them out." Chakotay agreed with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Bianca woke from a nightmare to the ship rocking alarmingly. She jumped up, or as close to jumping as she could manage as she was over two thirds of the way through a pregnancy. The ship shuddered and she recognised the sound of phaser fire and photon torpedoes. She found the other humans and they huddled together as the room shook. The room was colder than Bianca liked but she wasn't overly interested in that fact. The ship groaned in protest as more bursts of phaser fire hit it. Nicoletti slipped and bashed her head on the corner of the table. Before any of them could help her, sparks sprayed and the familiar sensation of a transporter took hold. Suddenly they were blinking in a brightly lit transporter room on Voyager. There were several seconds of stunned silence. Then all their faces broke into bright smiles. "Captain to transporter room 1. Have you got them?"  
"Yes, we have them." B'elanna said. Bianca was surprised that she wasn't with the engines. "Welcome back." She grinned. "You probably ought to go to sickbay." Even that didn't wipe the smile off their faces. They climbed off the pad and started towards the door.  
"Doctor to transporter room 1."  
"They're already on their way Doctor." B'elanna said smiling.  
"Excellent." B'elanna gave them an I-told-you-so look as they left.

The Doctor spent over three hours checking them but they were finally allowed to leave. Bianca went straight to her quarters but she was only half way there when Alex came hurtling down a corridor. "Bianca." He looked like her was about to pick her up.  
"No, don't pick me up." She backed away as fast as she could, grinning.  
"Sorry." He said sheepishly as he realised how much she, or the baby, had grown. He hugged her gently then pulled back and studied her face. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. So's the baby. Are you alright?" She asked.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" He put one hand on her protruding stomach.  
"I don't know and I don't want to but I think it's a he."  
"Why?"  
"Mother's intuition."  
"Well, it would be funny if it was a girl."  
"Shut up." She pushed him away. "Mum and Dad should be off duty soon and I want to be home when they get back."  
"Okay, but I'm coming with you." He said, picking her up carefully. She squirmed but he didn't let go.  
"Fine, you can take me to the door if you let me down. Now." He put her down and went all the way to her door.

Bianca went to bed early that night. It would have been a hard few days on anyone but she was with child as well. After talking to her parents over dinner she had gone straight to her room. The Doctor had told her parents that she needed to sleep so they had agreed when she suggested that it was time for her to go to bed. However, she had no doubt that they talked late into the night. She was exhausted so she fell asleep within minutes. She had no idea that Kathryn and Chakotay kept checking on her until the early hours of the morning.

"Bianca, I have to go." Kathryn told her gently. She turned over and smiled.  
"I'll see you later." She said.  
"If you want I could stay here."  
"Mum, I am fine. I just need a few days' rest then I'll be back to normal."  
"I think that you have to wait about two months for that actually."  
Bianca smiled. "You know what I mean. It's not like I need to be wrapped in cotton wool."  
"I know sweetheart." She kissed the top of Bianca's head. "If you need anything…"  
"I will ask the replicator." Bianca said. "I'm 16 not 6."  
"I won't stop worrying even if you are 60." She left, smiling. As soon as Kathryn left Bianca closed her eyes again and went back to sleep for several hours.

The door chime woke her up. She put her head into the pillow. The door chimed again and she got up. Once she had wrapped a dressing gown around herself she opened the door. Alex was standing outside. "Sorry, did I wake you up? I can come back later."  
"You might as well come in now, I won't be able to go back to sleep." She moved aside to let him in. "Okay, just give me a minute to get dressed and we'll talk." She said, disappearing into her bedroom. About a minute later she appeared, dressed in maternity clothes and brushing her hair.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Fine, why does everyone ask me that?"  
"Well, let me see." He said mockingly.  
"Okay, you don't need to tell me. It was a rhetorical question anyway."  
"I know that. But really, were you badly hurt?" He asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it. It's not something you need to know about." She sat down.  
"Okay, what about talking about your baby?"  
"What about him?"  
"How are you going to look after him?" Alex asked, sitting down next to her.  
"The same way any mother does. Just cope with each day as it comes." He smiled. "D'you want to feel him kicking? He seems to have decided that he's a bit cramped."  
"Okay." She took his hand and placed it on her bump.  
"There, feel it?" They were acting like parents she realised but didn't voice it. This child would never know his father. She started to laugh at his expression.  
"What?" He asked indignantly.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next two months, Bianca continued to grow and she took lots of antenatal classes, the Doctor's orders. She only went to school for a couple of weeks before the Doctor decided that she should stop. He didn't listen to her protests, too used to her mother's, and seemed to be far more protective than he needed to be. Alex spent as much time as he could with her as he could but he still had school to go to. She often found out what he had been doing and did some work herself because there wasn't much else for her to do. One weekend, when her parents were both on duty, she and Alex set up a crib next to her bed. She liked having it. Most nights she slept badly because her baby didn't seem to understand sleep. She also spent a lot of time with the other four pregnant women. They often compared 'sleeping habits' of their unborn children. Apparently most of their babies needed to be taught about time. The Tamareelan ship was still following them but far enough behind that they hadn't been any problem. Unfortunately, they were getting low of supplies and had to make a stop.

The captain insisted that they stayed on the ship. She was busy but spent as much time as she could with Bianca. As the Tamareelan ship got closer it accelerated, a lot. The away teams were recalled as fast as possible and Voyager left. Apparently the Tamareelan ship had been holding back deliberately. They were faster than Voyager. Bianca wasn't told about the changes. She had no idea until the ship started shooting. Minutes later Alex was outside the door. "Hey, Bianca, can I come in?"  
"Yes." The door opened as the ship shook.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, hugging her.  
"I'm fine. Stop worrying so much." She sat down.  
Alex sat down next to her. "Are you nervous?"  
"Yes, there's a mad man after my baby who has been chasing us, or has been chased by us, for six months." She smiled and grabbed the edge of the sofa when the ship shook again. "Don't ask if I'm okay." She warned as soon as she saw Alex's expression.  
"Was it that obvious?" He asked. She nodded. There was an explosion and sparks flew. Bianca slipped and fell. She whacked into the table and was unconscious when she hit the floor. Alex turned her over and she moaned. There was blood down the side of her face. "Bianca, are you okay? Bianca?" He lifted her onto the sofa. "Alex to Doctor."  
"Yes, Alex." The Doctor said tersely.  
"Bianca's been hurt. She hit her head and now she's unconscious."  
"I'll beam her straight to sickbay." There were several beeps and Bianca disappeared. "Okay, I'm about to initiate transport."  
"Doctor, she's already gone."  
"What?"  
"She was just beamed away."  
"Not to sickbay. Alex, I have to call the Captain." The signal cut off and Alex was left without any idea what was happening.


	19. Chapter 19

The girl shifted. There were straps around her wrists and ankles. She moved again and Captain Holan moved further away from the table. She was waking up slowly. Bianca opened her eyes and found that she was tied up again. She couldn't see anyone so she did her best to get comfortable and closed her eyes again. "Bianca Janeway. How do you feel?"  
"Not too bad." She said, trying not to remember what happened the last time they had met.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing really. At least I don't think so."  
"Explain."  
"Do you want a list?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, my back hurts, my chest hurts, I've been kidnapped and…" She frowned.  
"And what?" He asked curiously.  
"I think I might be having contractions." She bit her lip, trying to not to look nervous.  
"Really? Looks like I got here just in time." She frowned. "Do you feel alright?"  
"Sort of."  
"Sounds like you're unsure." She didn't answer him. She tensed. "Are you okay?"  
"Fine."  
"How long has this been going on for?"  
"Started a few minutes before you took your first shot a Voyager so it depends on how long I've been unconscious for."  
"Oh." He tapped his comm. badge. "Captain to sickbay."  
"What is it Captain?"  
"Could you come down here, now?"  
"On my way."

"I'm going to give you a sedative." The doctor told her.  
"Why?"  
"To stop complications. Never had a human delivery before."  
"What if I don't want the sedative?" Bianca asked. She tried to pull away but the security guards held her still.  
"It isn't your choice. Stop struggling and co-operate." She glared at him. "I'll give you something weaker so you'll still be conscious but if you cause any trouble I will knock you out."  
"Thank you." She stopped struggling as she was given the drug. The security guards moved away and she sat on one of the bio-beds. Every few minutes another wave of contractions hit. She didn't feel much pain because of the drugs. She did all the deep breathing exercises she could remember. After an hour she shouted in pain.  
The doctor rushed over. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't know. There's a different pain."  
"Describe it."  
"Sharp, near my back." She cried out again. "It's getting worse. Hurts all the time. Worse with the contractions." She closed her eyes and tensed.  
"Try to relax. This'll help." He pressed a hypospray to her neck. Bianca looked up as the sickbay doors opened and Captain Holan walked in. "Why are you here?"  
"Just checking up on her."  
"Well, now is not a good time." Bianca let out another cry. "Complications."  
"The Doctor could sort it. Please…" She groaned.  
"Not going to happen." He turned to the doctor. "Can you sort it?"  
"Maybe." He was scanning her with a tricorder. "This isn't going to be easy."  
"At least tell the Doctor…he might be able…to help." She panted.  
"Will you be okay without any help?"  
"I think so." He picked up another hypospray then frowned. "Maybe not. Captain, I'm not sure that I can do this without some help."  
"I'll contact Voyager." The doctor pressed the hyposprsay to her neck and her eyes closed. She was unconscious within seconds. The doctor caught her as she fell and lay her on the bio-bed.

"What have you done to Bianca?"  
"She hasn't been hurt by us but we do need to talk to your medical officer."  
"What is wrong with her?" Kathryn was just about ready to destroy his ship  
"She's having contractions." He smiled. "There has been a complication and my doctor isn't sure he can deal with it."  
"So you need our doctor to sort her out?" She confirmed.  
"Exactly. She needs help."  
"How serious is it?"  
"You'd have to ask my doctor that but he is busy. Will you send your doctor over?"  
"I'll ask him. How do we know that he will be returned?"  
"We have no interest in him. Of course we can't prove that so you will just have to trust us."  
"I'll talk to my medical officer. End transmission." The transmission cut off and Kathryn left to the lift.


	20. Chapter 20

The Doctor ran a tricorder over Bianca. He frowned. "What have you been doing to her?"  
"Nothing."  
"These drugs are rather potent to be in such large quantities. She's only 16."  
"She needed them."  
The Doctor turned to the other doctor. "Not in these quantities. She should be conscious at the moment." The Doctor checked through his readings. "Bring your medical equipment over here, now. I need to this out."  
"Will she be alright?"  
"Probably." He picked up a hypospray and pressed it to her neck.

Bianca sat on the bio-bed, hugging her daughter. She had blue eyes and red hair and was holding all of Bianca's attention. The Doctor had stayed just long enough to make sure the baby would feed properly and then Captain Holan shooed him back to Voyager. Bianca had asked him not to tell them if the baby was a boy or a girl so she could surprise them. The captain hadn't been back to see her since getting rid of the Doctor and Bianca was very grateful because she didn't know what would happen when he did. Her daughter started to cry and she shushed her. "What's wrong with her?" Captain Holan asked.  
Bianca jumped with surprise. "I don't know. Maybe it's you."  
"Be careful. I can still hurt you."  
"What are you going to do to us?" Bianca asked after a short pause.  
He looked at her for several more seconds. "I'm not sure. We're keeping the child but you…" She bit her lip and looked at her baby. "She's worth something to me but not to you."  
"She is worth a lot to me." Bianca said quietly.  
"Not in the same way."  
"No, she's my daughter and you just want her for power."  
"It may surprise you to know but she is important to me as well." Bianca raised her eyebrows. "She's my daughter too." Bianca blinked several times and opened her mouth to speak but no noise came out. "You didn't expect that." She couldn't think of anything to say. "Don't worry, it'll be a while before we separate you. We understand that a child needs a mother, particularly when they are young."  
"How long do I have?"  
"A few days, at most." She nodded and closed her eyes, trying not to cry. "You'll be taken to some quarters in a few hours."


	21. Chapter 21

Bianca wandered around the room, holding Rowena. She had named her Rowena Angharad Emily Janeway. She was so small. If you didn't look too closely you would believe that she was human. There were small hints, paler skin than normal, slightly pointed ears, small brown spots along her spine which reminded her of a Trill. She didn't have any obvious problems which sometimes come from mixing DNA. Bianca hugged her gently as she walked around the room. She sighed and sat down next to a panel in the wall. She'd opened it but the system didn't make sense to her. She decided to try something. There were some isolinear chips so she tried to pull one out.

"She tried to pull one of the chips out. She's lucky to be alive. How many times have I told you to reduce the shock?"  
"Doctor, is she alright?"  
"Fine, I can wake her up now if you want me to." Captain Holan nodded. The doctor pressed a hypospray to her neck and stood up. Bianca stirred and opened her eyes.  
"That didn't go so well, did it?" She said sitting up and looking around. She relaxed when she saw Rowena.  
"What were you trying to do?" Captain Holan asked as the doctor left.  
"I was trying to get to Voyager."  
"Did you have any idea what you were doing?" She shook her head. She pushed herself up and almost fell over again. "Careful." He grabbed her arm and steered her to the sofa. She picked up Rowena as she sat down. "You do realise that I can't risk you doing that again, don't you?" She nodded, not looking up. He stood up and opened the door. Three security guards entered the room. Bianca tried to move away. "Bring the baby over here."  
"No, please…" Bianca struggled to stand. Two of the men held her while the third picked Rowena out of her arms and took her over to Captain Holan. Captain Holan picked the baby up and looked at Bianca.  
"You shouldn't have tried that. You'll have plenty of time to think about it though."  
"Please, I won't do it again. Don't hurt her, please." Tears rolled down her face as she tried to reach her daughter.  
"I know that you won't do it again. You aren't going to have the chance." He turned away. "Bring her."

There were straps around Bianca's wrists and ankles and she was blindfolded. She had been left alone since being tied down. The captain opened the door and she stayed still. "How are you?" She didn't respond. "There's someone here to see you." He said. She turned her head towards him. He pulled the blindfold off her and she squinted in the half light. He undid the straps holding her still and she sat up and put her arms out to receive her daughter. Rowena burbled and Bianca smiled. "Bianca, your captain wants you back."  
"What about Rowena?"  
"She wants her back too, although no-one knows if she is a boy or a girl. I assume that you asked the Doctor not to tell anyone."  
"Yes."  
"The question is, what should I do now? If I keep you here they will attack eventually but I don't know what will happen if I keep the child. She is unusual you know. On my world there are very few people with red hair. She is unlikely to be ignored or treated like a half Tamareelan would normally."  
"Can't I keep her with me?"  
"No, not unless you stay on the ship."  
She shook her head and looked up. "My whole family is on Voyager, my whole life. How could I leave?"  
"You can't and you can't take the baby…"  
"Rowena." Bianca said automatically.  
"What?" He was confused.  
"Her name is Rowena."  
"You named her." He said disbelievingly.  
"Yes." She said slowly. "What's wrong with that?"  
"Just unusual."  
"Rowena Angharad Emily Janeway."  
"I don't have to call her that."  
"I know but it's what her name will be on our database."  
Captain Holan stroked Rowena's cheek gently. "She's delicate. Most of our children are stronger than she is."


	22. Chapter 22

Chakotay picked at his food. Kathryn was opposite him, doing the same. "Do you think she'll be alright?" She asked out of nowhere  
Chakotay smiled. "If she is anything like her mother, and she is, she will be fine. If anything it is them who should be worried."  
"But what if she isn't okay? What if she is hurt or dying?"  
"Kathryn, she is not in any trouble. And we will get her back."  
"I hope so." She stood up and started pacing.  
Chakotay sighed. "Kathryn, stop pacing."  
"I can't. My daughter…"  
"Will be fine." Chakotay cut across. "We'll see her before the end of the week."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I've been working on a plan."

Bianca was exhausted. She had barely slept for the whole day and spent most of the time tied up. She worried continuously about Rowena but there was nothing she could do. She had been untied a couple of times to use the bathroom but apart from that nothing had happened. There had been several guards posted outside the room but no-one inside. She suspected that it was deliberate so that she wouldn't have anyone to talk to. She didn't try to speak to any guards. "Untie her." Bianca hadn't noticed anyone enter. She hadn't noticed anyone come in. The security guards untied her and pulled her roughly to her feet. She tried to stand up but her legs collapsed under her. "We don't have time to wait for this." They half dragged half carried her through the corridors.

Captain Holan led the way to a conference room and sat at the head of the table. The guards sat Bianca in the chair to his left. She looked almost unconscious and Captain Holan realised that she hadn't had anything to eat or drink. He didn't worry about her too much. She wasn't going to be a problem for much longer. Her head was bent and she didn't seem to realise where she was. "Bianca, do you know why you're here?"  
"No." She said quietly.  
"We have been asked to talk with your captain. She wanted to have you here and your child. She seems somewhat worried about you. Are you feeling alright?" She nodded but didn't look up. "You're being a bit quiet."  
"I'm just tired." She said quietly.  
"Are you thirsty?" She nodded again. "Once this is over I'll make sure you're looked after." She didn't respond. "Keep quiet until I tell you otherwise." He turned the screen on.

Kathryn looked at the screen. She could only see Captain Holan but he was obviously in a conference room and she suspected that there were other people out of sight. "What do you want, Janeway?" Holan asked  
"First, I want to see that my daughter and her child are safe."  
"I want to know why you want to talk to me."  
"To negotiate, once I know my people are safe."  
"Okay." He moved the camera so it could see both of them. Bianca didn't look up. He put one finger under her chin and applied a gentle pressure until she looked up.  
"Are you okay?" Kathryn asked. Bianca glanced at Holan who nodded subtly. Kathryn didn't miss the exchange.  
"I'm fine." She said quietly before looking down.  
"That's one of them. Where's the other?" Holan pressed a button and the doors behind him opened. Bianca looked round and smiled. A security guard was holding Rowena.  
"There. Now talk to me." The security guard passed Rowena over to Bianca and she smiled.  
"What do you want in return for them?" Kathryn asked.  
He considered for a moment. "You can have Bianca, I don't need her anymore."  
"And her child…?"  
"Stays here. There is no compromise."  
"Unacceptable."  
"What are you going to do to change it? If you try to shoot your way in I will kill Bianca." The security officer pressed a phaser into her back. She stiffened. "Your choice. If you try shoot then she dies. There is a planet not far from here. It is inhabitable. We will leave Bianca on the planet and you may collect her two hours after we have left. Any sooner and she will die. Do you agree to our terms?" Kathryn looked behind her. "If you want you may have two minutes to talk." He turned the screen off and turned to Bianca. "Don't try anything." He warned.


	23. Chapter 23

"Well, that was an interesting turn of events." Paris said.  
"It was." Kim agreed. "Did he just ask to leave her on the planet?"  
"Yes. He did. Well, you know what they say, great minds think alike." Chakotay said.  
"Fools seldom differ." Kathryn added quietly. Chakotay glanced at her. "This doesn't change our plan. He obviously thinks that we will stay in orbit of the planet to make sure nothing happens to her."  
"Or it's a trap." Chakotay pointed out.  
"At this point I don't think that it will make a difference. He can kill her if we don't agree."

"What's your decision?" Holan asked. Bianca was still sitting but Holan had changed to standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. She looked terrified.  
"We don't seem to have much choice in the matter." Bianca closed her eyes before looking down at Rowena.  
"Good choice. Hold position here until we leave the planet. If you want her alive you won't try to contact her, send people into the area or beam her away. She will die if you do. You have to wait two hours."  
"We did understand the first time." Kathryn said, rather underwhelmed.  
"Let's hope we don't meet again." The screen turned off and Holan tapped his comm. badge. "Captain to Bridge. Set course for the planet."  
"Aye sir." He tapped the badge again.  
"Come on. We have to get you ready."  
"What about Rowena?" She asked, trying not to cry.  
"She'll be looked after. You'll have a few minutes to say goodbye later." Bianca nodded, hugging the infant tightly.

Bianca held Rowena tightly. She was trying not to cry as she talked quietly to the baby. "Time's up, Bianca." Bianca looked up at Captain Holan. He had his arms out to take the child. Bianca kissed her forehead before handing her over. She bit her lip and didn't fight as she was led away by the security guards. As she left the room Rowena started to cry. Holan passed her to another guard who took her away.  
"Lie down, Bianca." Bianca lay down on the bio-bed without complaining. The doctor pressed a hypospray to her neck and she was asleep within seconds. Captain Holan entered sickbay and looked at her. She was breathing slowly and looked younger than she'd ever seemed before. He moved a few strands of hair off her face.  
"How long until she's ready?" He asked.  
"Only need a few moments. Once she's on the planet you need to set up the equipment and that's that."  
"How long will it take for the drug to wear off?"  
"About half an hour so you have plenty of time."  
"Good. Tell me when she's ready for transport." Holan turned and left. The doctor sighed and carried on with his work.


	24. Chapter 24

It was cold when Bianca woke up. She opened her eyes to find she was on a planet. She started to sit up and a hologram flickered into life. It was Captain Holan. "If you're hearing this you must have woken up. Do not try to sit up. If you do you will end up dead. Do not try to escape. Voyager will be able to collect you in about two hours but until then you need to stay still so you don't trigger the sensors. Rowena will be looked after properly. You don't need to worry about her." The hologram flicked off and Bianca started to cry. She lay still and just cried.

"Bianca, are you alright?" Bianca opened her eyes and looked up. The Doctor knelt down next to her. He helped her up. "How do you feel?" She shrugged slightly and swayed. "Have you been hurt?"  
"No." She said quietly.  
"You're a bit dehydrated. We'll get you back to Voyager and I'll do a proper check."  
"Okay." She staggered and almost fell over. The Doctor caught her and lowered her to sit down.  
He looked at the tricorder again. "Don't worry. There isn't anything too wrong with you at the moment." He tapped his comm. badge. "Doctor to transporter room one. Two to beam up." Blue lights shimmered around them and when they faded they were in Voyager's transporter room. Bianca's eyes widened as she saw who was waiting.  
"How…she…when?" She stammered, not quiet able to make sentences. Bianca stood up and rushed to take her daughter. Kathryn smiled as she handed over the child.  
"They didn't expect us to attack them when you were on the planet." Kathryn said in answer to her not quite coherent question.  
Bianca looked up. "Thank you." Kathryn hugged her and, despite being several inches smaller, seemed to be trying to hide her from the universe.  
"Come on, sickbay." Kathryn said, still hugging her. "We have a lot to talk about."  
"Her name's Rowena." Bianca said looking at her. "Rowena Angharad Emily Janeway."  
"Come on little one. Both of you." Kathryn led her out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25 - epilog

Six years later

Bianca was sitting in her quarters, leaning against Alex. She was 22 years old and had been married to Alex for two years. She was five months pregnant with Alex's child. Bianca and Alex were both part of Starfleet. She was on her way to being in command and Alex was in engineering, with no time for politics. Rowena was doing a jigsaw puzzle. "Come on, time for bed, Rowena."  
"Mum…"  
"No, now." She pushed herself up. "Bed time."  
"I'll put her to bed, Bianca." Alex said and kissed the top of her head.  
"Thank you."  
"Daddy, can I finish my puzzle?" Rowena asked.  
"Rowena." Bianca scolded.  
"No, go to bed. Come on. It's late." He shooed her to bed and smiled at Bianca.


End file.
